


Научиться дышать звездами

by irizka2, Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Беты (редакторы):Касанди (https://ficbook.net/authors/77373), Fereht (https://ficbook.net/authors/185855)Фэндом:ОриджиналыПейринг или персонажи:а/оРейтинг:NC-17Жанры:Романтика, Ангст, Флафф, PWP, ОмегаверсРазмер:Мини, 12 страницОписание:Как он умудрился так вляпаться? С головой, по самую макушку, в дурное влечение к своему преподу. И еще бы Астрид хоть иногда обращал на него внимание... но на лекциях тот воодушевленно рассказывал о двоичных декодерах, на дополнительных занятиях, за которые платил папа Торе, строго объяснял формулы вычисления уровня шума и требовал решения задач, а на экзамене молчал и холодно смотрел сквозь узкие линзы модных очков. Торе рядом с ним не умел собираться с мыслями. Не научился.Примечания автора:Работа написана на фандомную битву для fandom Originals 2018Спасибо бете Fereht за оперативную проверку и помощь со всеми текстами, и спасибо командной бете Касанди за вычитку.





	Научиться дышать звездами

Воротничок, как удавка, впился в шею. Торе поправил галстук, подергал его в разные стороны, словно это могло позволить дышать. Но дышать не получалось. От нервов горло перехватывало спазмами. Руки вспотели. Ноги дрожали. Он чувствовал себя неврастеником на приеме у врача. Прием задерживался.

Вдохнуть бы. Просто вдохнуть.

Дверь в аудиторию со скрипом распахнулась. Председатель комиссии обвел взглядом оставшихся студентов.

— Торе Маитсе, — донеслось как сквозь вату.

Ноги сами завели его в зал. Торе занял место подальше от экзаменаторов. На безопасном расстоянии от навязчивого запаха груши и темно-серых глаз, похожих на звездное небо. Уткнулся в задачи, пытаясь разобрать сквозь марево собственного возбуждения хоть что-то. Хоть немного. Хоть половину.

— Маитсе! На вопрос отвечать будете?

Он вздрогнул, отрываясь от листа с вопросами. Когда до него дошла очередь? Аудитория опустела. Он остался один — последний неудачник с третьего курса, когда предмет все сдают на втором. Взглядом наткнулся на потемневшие от гнева глаза своего преподавателя Астрида Пирна и судорожно сглотнул.

— Нет...

— Задачи решены правильно, но без устных ответов положительной оценки вы не получите.

Члены комиссии просматривали его листы и недовольно перешептывались. Астрид прожигал взглядом. Торе пытался дышать. В голове болезненно звенела пустота — он не мог отвечать, не в присутствии Астрида, на его вопросы он не смог бы сказать даже «нет». По крайней мере, не когда он смотрит так, словно пытается убить или разложить у себя на столе. Торе предпочел бы второе.

— Что, снова на пересдачу? — В коридоре его поймал Лойте. Сосед по общаге, забавный парень со щербатой улыбкой. Лойте знал о его проблеме, сам он дигитальные сигналы давно сдал и всячески пытался поддерживать — правда, толку от этого не было, как и от дополнительных занятий с Астридом Пирном.

— Лекции, репетитор, пересдача, — мертвым голосом ответил Торе.

Как он умудрился так вляпаться? С головой, по самую макушку, в дурное влечение к своему преподу. Еще бы Астрид хоть иногда обращал на него внимание. Но на лекциях тот воодушевленно рассказывал о двоичных декодерах, на дополнительных занятиях, за которые платил папа Торе, строго объяснял формулы вычисления уровня шума и требовал решения задач, а на экзамене молчал и холодно смотрел сквозь узкие линзы модных очков. Торе рядом с ним не умел собираться с мыслями. Не научился.

— Везет! Еще полгода в обществе Астрида Пирна. Завидую. — Лойте к симпатичному молодому лектору дышал неровно, и Торе даже поначалу ревновал, пока не понял, что Лойте нравится каждый, кто обладает узлом и более-менее приемлемой внешностью.

— Угу... — Торе себе тоже завидовал. Каждый день умирал от этой черной зависти и чужой нелюбви. Лекции, факультативы, дополнительные занятия, репетиторство. Астрид мучил его собой и своим предметом уже второй год, заставляя посещать каждую пару и встречаться по вечерам. Если бы был смысл в этих встречах. Но Торе, как наркоман, проваливался в потрясающий запах груш, не слышал и не видел больше ничего. А Астрид терпеливо и равнодушно повторял сто раз заученное по новому кругу и не позволял сближаться.

— Вечером ребята зовут праздновать, — как бы между делом напомнил Лойте и сбежал в общагу. Торе даже не стал отвечать. На прогулки не осталось ни моральных, ни физических сил. Он выпотрошил себя до дна и понимал, что вскоре либо сорвется, либо сдохнет. Разве умирают от любви? От недотраха — возможно. Торе умирал от того и другого.

Он выбрался во двор, после неудачной пересдачи хотелось крепкого кофе, а до ближайшего киоска по сугробам топать минут пятнадцать. Он бы не пошел, потому что ноги — все еще ватные — толком не слушались, а моднявые кроссовки и джинсы в облипку промокли и ни капли не грели, но кофеина хотелось до боли в пальцах. Они подрагивали и скручивались, словно в приступе наркоманской ломки. Торе был наркоманом, помешанным на запахе груш и корицы.

К универу он вернулся покрытый снежной корочкой, светлые волосы обледенели, превратившись в сосульки, пальцы замерзли до синевы. Морозы в сессию — привычное дело, еще бы перчатки и шапку. Торе с облегчением добрался до скамеек рядом со столовкой и остолбенел, заметив знакомую спину. У Астрида спина была узкой, а плечи широкие, словно он не преподаватель по дигитальным сигналам в высшем учебном заведении, а профессиональный пловец.

Астрид всегда пользовался пожарным выходом у столовки, чтобы покурить после третьей перемены. Обычно рядом начинали толпиться и стрелять глазками любопытные омежки, потому Торе избегал этих сборищ. Но сегодня Астрид стоял один: конец сессии, и в университете почти никого. Только Торе и его дурная зависимость. Пирн курил, неприятный дым сигарет смешивался с притягательным запахом груш и отдавал тоскливой жалостью к себе. Смотреть и не притрагиваться, тянуться и выть от недостижимости. Астрид медленно подносил тонкую палочку к чуть обветренным губам, проглатывал горький дым и выпускал неровные струйки изо рта, Торе всегда зависал на этом. Любовался длинными пальцами и неровно очерченными губами, представляя, как сможет их целовать и смотреть в темно-серые глаза с россыпью светлых пятен.

Дышал.

Вдыхал любимый запах и пытался надышаться на годы вперед.

Астрид обернулся, прошел холодом вдоль и поперек. Разрезал. И дышать снова стало нереально трудно.

— Маитсе! — От низкого голоса аж коленки задрожали. — Ты же учил!

— Учил... — Торе прижался спиной к стене. Оперся, чтобы не свалиться.

Астрид направился к нему, поднес фильтр к лицу, кончик сигареты отразился красным в недовольных глазах. А Торе завис, рассматривая ровные овалы ногтей и чуть потемневший кончик пальца, где дотлевшая сигарета касалась кожи. Астрид раздраженно стряхнул пепел, окатил очередным ледяным взглядом и прошел мимо, словно Торе пустое место — грязное пятно на его идеальной репутации. Чеканя шаг, направился в университет.

Торе остался на улице. Сполз вниз и пристроился на припорошенном снегом асфальте, уронив стаканчик бесполезного кофе с корицей. Холода он больше не чувствовал. Зимняя стужа была однообразна и безлика. По-настоящему холодно только от Астрида. От того, как он смотрел, вытравливая из души последнее тепло. От того, как дышал рядом.

В затылок.

Наклонялся, проверяя, как Торе выполняет его задания. Обволакивал сладким вкусом груши с легкой перчинкой пряностей. И строго, колюче, безэмоционально произносил: «Ты не понял, что я сейчас объяснил? Я повторю сначала».

Астрид мог бы и не напрягаться, Торе просто не воспринимал его слова. Не слышал ничего, крутясь на стуле из-за вечного стояка и подтекающей задницы. У Торе безмозглый член и тупая жопа, и они в своих желаниях ни хуя не понимали из сказанного. Хоть сотни раз повтори.

Папа позвонил вечером, спросил, как прошла пересдача. Сначала ругался. Потом сокрушался. А в конце пожалел и предложил снова оплатить репетитора. Торе мрачно согласился. Еще в прошлом году, когда от Астрида начала ехать крыша, надо было попросить заменить преподавателя и покончить с этим предметом. Но Торе, упрямый идиот, все надеялся на взаимность. Соблазнял, как умел, приглашал безрезультатно на свидания, намекал и надеялся.

В конце семестра надежды обломились вместе с зачетом. Астрид, как всегда строгий, идеальный и непробиваемый, не смог дождаться от него ни одного вразумительного ответа и влепил ноль. Потом была попытка номер два. Не менее неудачная и провальная. И вот — снова незачет.

Вечером в общежитии после скучнейшей, как выразился Лойте, попойки тот приволок пива и чипсов. Попытался поднять настроение и подбодрить для пересдачи. Этот придурок верил, что в следующий раз все выгорит. Торе уже не верил. Он хлебал пиво, смотрел мутным взглядом на монитор, где на страничке в соцсети торчала неизменная фотка Астрида — лицо чуть в тени, высокий воротник пальто и сигарета в тонких губах. Никакого разврата, ничего открытого. Но Торе уже второй год дрочил только на нее.

— Какой следующий экзамен? — Лойте, как всегда, чрезмерно довольный, иногда до противного счастливый, пытался развести на разговор. Торе временами его ненавидел. — У меня еще два осталось.

— Я все сдал. — Торе забрался под одеяло и отвернулся к стене. Болтать настроения не было.

— Заучка. С Астридом все не расстанешься? И как таких красавчиков пускают в лекторы? — Вместо поддержки Лойте, как всегда, подкалывал. Намеренно задевал. Чертов друг.

Год назад, когда Торе, совсем ошалевший от своей влюбленности, написал Астриду признание на листке проверочной, Лойте, идиота кусок, заметив записку, сфотографировал ее и разослал всем знакомым и незнакомым по соцсети. Торе до сих пор вспоминал это унижение со стоном: все альфы потока хохотали над его наивными детскими, полными восторга словами об истинной паре и настоящей любви.

— Заткнись, придурок, — Торе тихо огрызнулся и завернулся плотнее в одеяло. Хотелось выть. Громко и в голос. От неправильных чувств, неправильных отношений и бесконечного холода в груди. Он вдохнул поглубже, чтобы протяжно заскулить, но дыхание сбилось, и он только хрипло засипел.

— Не куксись. — Лойте присел на кровать, надавил на спину, и Торе пришлось выбраться на воздух. — У тебя ведь течка на днях, соблазни его и охомутай!

— Ага, — безразлично кивнул Торе. Это был безнадежный номер: Астрид пользовался фильтрами, а Торе в течку пил таблетки. Да и не пошел бы он на такое — соблазнение течкой Торе считал самым подлым и низким из возможных способов.

— Не сдавайся, чувак!

Торе беззвучно хохотнул. Не сдаваться. Это было бы смешно, если бы... Если бы не бесконечная череда бесплодных попыток привлечь его внимание, просто заставить смотреть. Астрид, идеальный, красивый и слишком правильный, не ухлестывал за своими студентами. Он вообще воспринимал их обезличенно, не обращая внимания на их пол.

Лойте продолжал нести чушь, предлагая дебильные невыполнимые планы, на осуществления которых у Торе никогда не хватит смелости и безрассудства. Впрочем... есть вещи, которые ломают систему и жизненные приоритеты. И Торе временами казалось, что он способен на все — даже на самый подлый и мерзкий поступок. В итоге, допив пиво, парни уснули вповалку, а утром Торе собрался с духом и записался на очередную попытку.

Ему назначили консультацию. Словно новая встреча могла помочь на пересдаче. Торе вызубрил этот предмет еще год назад, но это не помогло. Как можно что-то выдавить из отупевшей башки, когда там все сливается в один склизкий поток?

Кабинет они получили только в восемь. Торе был уверен, что Астрид намеренно его держит в коридоре под присмотром, чтобы с крыши не сиганул. Он три часа бестолково пялился в потолок, лежал на скамье между деканатом и кабинетом физики, проклиная свою смелость и подначки Лойте. Состояние было не ахти, течка шла второй день, и от подавителей немного клонило в сон. Под ее предлогом можно забить на занятия и уехать домой, но тогда сдавать дигиталку пришлось бы через год. Потому Торе терпел, тратил бесполезно время и смотрел, как Астрид то и дело проходит мимо. Вправо. Влево. С бумагами. И без. С длинноногим секретарем — и снова один. Каждый раз, как Пирн попадал в поле зрения, сердце начинало коротить. А потом Торе не мог выровнять дыхание и ослабевшими пальцами поправлял стянувший горло галстук.

— Пойдём, нам выделили место!

Торе не пошел. Он пополз, с трудом отрывая кроссовки от лакированного покрытия. Чертов запах валил его с ног. Тело разболелось, выкручивало изнутри, словно там что-то взрывалось. Торе давно ломало от желания близости, от чужого аромата, от серых ледяных глаз.

Кабинет для занятий — два на два. И Астрид, вещая что-то о дигитальных сигналах и электромагнитных цепях, стоял в отвратительной близости. Так что, приподняв руку, можно было коснуться полы его пиджака.

— Ты слушаешь?

В затуманенном мозгу только одна мысль — вылизать его и подставиться. Кажется, таблетки сбоили, так хреново не было уже очень давно, хоть подавители и стирали все следы течки. Плохо было от присутствия Астрида. Дурная зависимость сдавливала изнутри, пытала ножом, так что разболелось не только в груди и в паху, но и где-то в животе и в затылке. В подкорке.

Торе бездумно кивнул. Слушал, но не слышал. Он просто хотел, чтобы Астрид вытащил чертовы фильтры из носа, которые полагались всем преподавателям, и трахнул его на столе.

— Ты все записал? — От строгого голоса по спине поползли мурашки. Астрид наклонился к его тетради, обдал дыханием, и Торе захлебнулся вдохом, чужим запахом, своим влечением. — Снова завалишь!

— Нет...

Бессмысленное барахтанье, бессмысленная борьба.

Торе не выдержал. Уже давно сдался. Пальцы сами потянулись к лежащей на столе руке, нагло обвели бугорки костяшек и накрыли своим теплом. Астрид вздрогнул, перевел ледяной, недовольный взгляд и выдернул свою руку.

— Не отвлекайся...

— Не могу... — Торе хрипел. Дышать опять не получалось. Как научиться не дышать? — Я хочу тебя...

— Либо продолжаем занятие, либо расходимся, и весь следующий год ты будешь посещать мой предмет.

— Не буду, я запишусь к другому преподавателю.

— Считаешь, что я плохо тебя учу? — В строгом голосе раздражение и разочарование.

— Тебе все равно не сдам. Не выйдет. А другому — хоть завтра. — Торе с безнадежной усталостью опустил голову на стол.

— Решил подставить меня? — Теперь Астрид злился.

Торе рассмеялся. Нервно. Истерично. Вскинул голову и посмотрел в злые темные глаза. Тянуло на глупости. На совершенно безумные глупости.

— Я объяснительную напишу, как у меня от тебя крыша едет и член стоит. И если мне не назначат нового препода, я либо сойду с ума, либо тебя изнасилую.

Пирн отступил. Покачал головой и поправил тонкую оправу очков. Стер эмоции, снова превращаясь из человека в безупречного преподавателя.

— Если ты уверен в своих знаниях, приходи завтра на пересдачу, — мягко, как неразумному ребенку, предложил он.

— Не выйдет, и пох уже! Тебе все равно не сдам, просто не смогу. А без зачета диплом не получу. Заебало! — Торе резко поднялся, попытался выбраться из-за запутавшегося в ногах стула и схватить вечно ускользающего Астрида.

— Прекрати...

Торе добрался до него, повис на шее и потянулся к губам. Астрид вскинул голову, отворачиваясь, избегая его поцелуя и прикосновений. Без грубости, без рукоприкладства. Но бил так точно, ровно в сердце, что Торе снова захлебнулся вздохом и отвалился.

Самого себя было жалко. Уже который месяц жалко до слез. И противно от чужого равнодушия. Астрид ведь знал, как Торе к нему относится. С самого начала это понял, заметил дурной взгляд и то, что Торе как на привязи ходит следом. Не прогонял, но и не подпускал близко. А когда идиотское признание с хохотом прокатилось по всему потоку, вежливо попросил студентов не насмехаться над чужими чувствами.

Попросил других. И ничего не сказал Торе. Не ответил на его истеричные, совершенно безумные излияния. От этого было больнее, чем ото всех насмешек.

— Занятие окончено!

Астрид подхватил портфель, закинул туда бумаги и направился на выход. Торе с грохотом опустился на пол. Ноги уже не слушались. Кажется, он окончательно сломался, расклеился из-за этой дебильной влюбленности. Безответной и холодной, как ночное небо.

— Пойдем!

Пирн помог ему встать. Не было в его действиях ни грамма внимания. Просто обязанность преподавателя — заботиться о своих студентах. Даже о влюбленных идиотах, которые за полтора года были не в состоянии сдать предмет.

В коридорах — тишина. Университет опустел, и большая часть здания погрузилась в темноту. Астрид молча проводил его до служебного лифта и нажал на кнопку вызова. Придерживал за предплечье, болезненно сжимая пальцы вокруг его руки. Как больного держал. Но Торе и чувствовал себя больным. Совершенно расклеившимся, развалиной, двадцатилетним инвалидом.

— Заходи!

Воспользоваться лифтом в его состоянии было плохой идеей. Стоило вновь оказаться с Астридом в маленьком, замкнутом пространстве, как его повело. Живот разболелся, и Торе, как растаявшее желе, съехал на пол.

— Да потерпи ты немного! — Голос Астрида задрожал. Он проявил эмоции — необычно. Торе приподнял на него взгляд.

— Заебался терпеть! Уже полтора года терплю! — выплюнул со злостью, и, словно ответив на его ядовитые слова, лифт мигнул светом и заглох. Повис где-то между первым и вторым.

Астрид шагнул к панели, постучал по кнопкам и нажал на звонок экстренной помощи. По кабинке пронеслась мелодичная трель и замолкла. Астрид нажал снова, а Торе осознал, что это его шанс. Возможно, единственный. Резко оторвавшись от пола, так что внутри снова все заныло, он обхватил Астрида, обнял руками под грудью и прижался всем телом, впитывая, наслаждаясь.

— Прекрати! — В голосе ни грамма понимания. Только отталкивающее раздражение. Астрид отталкивал его всеми силами. И сейчас снова.

— Либо ты меня трахнешь, либо заявлю на тебя за изнасилование! — хрипло выдал Торе и сам же хохотнул от своей идиотской задумки.

— Здесь камера, Маитсе! — неожиданно зло рыкнул Астрид, оттолкнул его от себя и снова нажал на кнопку вызова.

— Посрать уже, не могу терпеть твой похуизм! — Торе сопротивление только раззадорило.

Он сполз ниже, прижимаясь лицом к чужой одежде, проехал по плотной ткани пиджака. Сев перед ним на корточки, Торе носом уткнулся Астриду в пах, сжал руками бедра и застонал от распирающего удовольствия — дышать стало легче, спазмы отступили, даже, кажется, голова заработала. Яркий, пронизывающий до печенки запах обволакивал, проникал так глубоко, что ощущался физически. Астрид рычал, пытаясь его от себя оттолкнуть, но Торе держался крепко и терся лицом о его явный стояк.

— Прекрати! — Теперь это напоминало угрозу.

Где-то за дверью раздались голоса, выкрики и шум инструментов. Слишком быстро, зачем служба спасения так спешит?.. Торе со всхлипом обвел носом пах Астрида и широко лизнул, оставляя влажный след на выпуклой ширинке.

Астрид схватил его за волосы и дернул от себя прочь. Но Торе зашел слишком далеко, чтобы сдаться. Потому что или сейчас, или никогда. И с «никогда» он бы не выжил. Руки вцепились в чужой ремень, Торе попытался расстегнуть ему штаны, но Астрид снова дернул за волосы и залепил пощечину.

Отрезвляющую. Или, наоборот, лишающую последнего рассудка.

Торе рыкнул, раздраженно и обиженно, и с размаху залепил по этому слишком правильному, идеальному лицу кулаком. Весовые категории не сошлись, но вот адреналина и накопившейся злости хватило на серьезный удар. Астрида аж головой об стенку приложило, и из разбитого носа вывалился сломанный фильтр. Двери за спиной скрипнули, в помещение проникли посторонние голоса и ненужные запахи. Те, которые мешали дышать.

Торе хрипло втянул в себя воздух и, резко развернувшись, вывалился из кабинки. Проскользнул мимо рук спасателя, пробежал два пролета и с грохотом выскочил на морозную улицу. Холод тут же пробрался под пиджак, застудил онемевшие пальцы, выморозил легкие. Торе задыхался, корчился, как выброшенная на берег рыбешка, и по-идиотски стонал. Было так плохо и мерзко, что не хотелось уже ничего. Возможно, он плакал, но в собственной истерике понять это было сложно.

Кто-то оторвал его от земли, вздернул на ноги и потащил. Торе даже не сопротивлялся, из-за пелены перед глазами он ничего не соображал. Его вели куда-то в сторону, в подворотни рядом с общагой. Светлое пространство университета осталось позади. За углом еще один угол, и над Торе нависла темнота. Чужой запах, чужая тень. Чьи-то незнакомые и холодные руки пробрались под рубашку и стали ломать пуговки на штанах. Торе дернулся, отстраняясь и вырываясь. Попытался выбраться из захвата, но его впечатали в стену.

В голове зазвенело. Он с трудом смог разглядеть двух альф чуть старше него. Оба смотрели бестолково расширенными зрачками, с полным отсутствием морали. Торе отпихнул чужие пальцы, но его еще сильнее толкнули в стену, приложили затылком и больше не церемонились. Стали срывать одежду, отдирать почти с кожей, заставляя мерзнуть и скулить все громче. С морозом пробралось и осознание происходящего дерьма. Он вляпался. Так тупо подставился. И сейчас эти отмороженные ублюдки разложат его, как дешевую шлюху, рядом с мусорным бачком.

Никто не поможет. В универе просто никого не осталось.

От ужаса ему стало еще холоднее. Торе в последний раз истошно крикнул и заткнулся от оплеухи, безвольно обмякнув и понимая — это конец. От ощущения полной обреченности он, кажется, отключился.

Вдруг что-то изменилось — двух ублюдков оторвало от его замёрзшего тела, и Торе скатился вниз, распластался на асфальте, стараясь не замечать, как между звезд мелькает и матерится Астрид. Торе смотрел на черное небо и чувствовал, как обжигает затылок ледяным холодом. Глаза слипались, между ног пекло. Хотелось свернуться калачиком и закончить свои мучения.

— Ты в порядке? — Над ним нависло мрачное лицо Астрида. Серые, стальные глаза c рассеянными вкраплениями. Обеспокоенность в них казалась реальной. — Встать сможешь?

Торе не ответил. Он просто дышал, слышал, как мерно вздымаются легкие, и как снова захлестывает возбуждением. Пирн пришел и вытащил из передряги. Но это осталось за кадром, исчезло из подсознания и смылось другим: Астрид зачем-то потащился за ним на улицу. Чтобы что? Послать снова?

— Зачем приперся?

— А тебя нужно было оставить с этими ублюдками? — Голос еще холоднее. Сухой лед.

— Какими? — Торе нелепо дернул головой, осматриваясь. Подпирая сугроб и растирая по лицам кровь, невдалеке сидели два его похитителя. Торе неопределенно пожал плечами.

Астрид схватил его за грудки и дернул на себя. Поставил на ноги, помог натянуть расхристанную рубашку и поправил ремень. Привел в порядок и оставил в неправильной близости.

Торе снова охватило безумие, теперь уже сухое и безликое. От него нельзя было спастись — только привыкнуть или насытиться до краев. Он как ненормальный вцепился пальцами в его пальто, стал царапаться, пытаясь пробраться внутрь, к теплой нежной коже. Ведь Астрид обязательно должен быть теплым внутри, подо всей своей придуманной мишурой холодности и безразличия...

— Не тут!

Астрид дернул его за шкирку, потащил за собой, как нашкодившего щенка. Повел узкими переходами студенческого городка. Одна общага. Вторая. Торе с тоской посмотрел на оставленную за спиной свою. Но Астрид уверенно вел, и сопротивляться не выходило. В преподавательскую общагу их пустили без вопросов. В отличие от студенческой, тут было красиво, как в хорошем отеле, даже коврик на полу не казался обглоданным крысами. Астрид дотащил его тушку до второго этажа и отпустил на мгновение рядом с дверью, пока возился с ключами.

— Зачем в течку пришел на занятия? — коротко кинул через плечо Астрид.

— Я на подавителях. — Торе качнул головой, а потом привалился к его спине. От простых объятий внутри перестало тянуть болью. Он уже успел забыть это ощущение — когда внутри ничего не болит.

— Если на подавителях, почему несет так, что все альфы на тебя реагируют?!

— Не все. — Торе выдохнул это не зло, а устало. Астрид не реагировал на него полтора года.

— Все! — отрезал Астрид. Распахнул двери и втащил в свою берлогу.

Звук закрывающегося замка послужил спусковым крючком. Торе всем своим незначительным весом вдавил его в стену и впился в губы. Астрид не оттолкнул. Позволил. Подпустил. И от одного-единственного прикосновения у Торе сорвало крышу. Он пищал, несчастно и горько, покусывал чужие губы, пытался на него забраться, царапая пальто и шею. Впивался в его рот пиявкой и запихивал до нёба язык. Астрид отвечал. Возможно. Немного. Или пытался остановить.

— Успокойся! — Строго. Или мягко. Голос у Астрида стал другим. Вкрадчивым. И это лишало чувств. — Ну же, успокойся.

Астрид его перехватил, сдавил непослушные кисти и удерживал пару минут, пока Торе не унялся и не перестал визжать и материться. Ослабев, он повис у него в руках и тяжело дышал, наслаждаясь самым нужным и важным ароматом. Рот от неудержимого возбуждения наполнялся слюной, и он, наверное, выглядел безумным с пеной на губах и почерневшими от желания глазами.

Руки альфы разжались, прошлись горячими касаниями по затылку и прижали к своему плечу. Ладонь легла на волосы, пригладила, словно успокаивая или жалея. Очередной приступ слез — Торе пробило на истерику. Астрид просто его пожалел...

— Это будет из жалости или ты, сука бессердечная, меня почувствовал? — выкрикнул Торе, размазывая слезы по его плечу.

— Ты мне фильтры выбил... — Астрид провел рукой по затылку, успокаивая тянущую боль. Второй фильтр Астрид вытащил при нем и отбросил куда-то за спину.

— Это будет из жалости? — истерично повторил Торе. Лицо Астрида оставалось все таким же безэмоциональным, и это било под дых безысходностью.

— Замолчи!

Астрид толкнул его в спальню, подвел к кровати, на ходу скинул ботинки и пальто. Торе тоже торопливо раздевался, чуть не рвал на себе рубашку и штаны. С ненавистью стянул удавку с шеи и швырнул ее куда-то под кровать. Пуговички рассыпались белыми искрами по темному полу, словно звезды на холодном зимнем небе. Астрид навалился сверху, прижал к постели, пытаясь раздавить. Губы столкнулись с горячими губами, и Торе потерял счет времени, растворился в пространстве. Он целовался, неистово хватаясь за твердые плечи, впиваясь пальцами в его рубашку, чтобы чувствовать. Окончательно почувствовать, что все это происходит на самом деле.

Руки у Астрида оказались сильными и умелыми, а член необычно толстым и изогнутым. Торе испугался лишь на мгновение, когда понял, что отступить ему не дадут. Взбрыкнул для проформы и затих, отдаваясь — на его попытки бегства Астрид сдавил еще сильнее. От чужой страсти было горячо, а своя лишала контроля. Торе мог бы сравнить это с лавиной, которая с грохотом порвала ему легкие и накрыла тяжестью чужого тела. Астрид не спешил, но и особо не церемонился. И было сладко и больно от его желаний.

Из-за течки между ног было противно мокро, Астрид не позволял ему сводить ноги и, кажется, упивался его запахом так же, как последние полтора года захлебывался Торе. Льстило. Успокаивало. Альфа его признал и, забравшись на него, порыкивал зло и голодно. Отчего сердце вздрагивало, и мурашки бегали по коже. Астрид себя не сдерживал, искусал до крови правое плечо. Забрызгал спермой лицо и грудь. Торе оставалось только собирать ее пальцами и, причмокивая, облизывать их.

Одежда смятым комком осталась на полу. Торе укатали так, что коленки стерлись, а голос сорвался. Он ни разу не возразил — просто наслаждался ситуацией. Что наконец-то все можно: и говорить о своих глупых, неудержимых чувствах, и целовать, куда дотянется. А потом ласкать и вылизывать, насыщаясь. Успокаиваясь. И давая себе возможность снова жить и дышать.

Астрид на его излияния ничего не говорил, но Торе и не требовал — понял, что его наконец почувствовали, и больше не придется выпрашивать и вымаливать. Что встречи станут частыми. И, может, даже перманентными. В голове рисовались розовые планы и схемы электромагнитных колебаний, которые он отлично сможет сдать через пару дней.

Теперь можно не бояться и спокойно дышать. Выпускать из себя лишнее и не захлебываться от боли и глупой влюбленности. Когда чувства взаимны — это так просто. Так же просто, как и АЦП*.

Астрид позволил Торе остаться у себя, не прогнал вечером, обнимая в постели, оставляя сухие поцелуи на свежей метке, и достал еще одну подушку, разрешая Торе у себя спать.

Торе, расслабленный и счастливый, лежал на его плече, топтался пальцами по мягкой поросли на груди и рассматривал звезды за окном. Дышалось наконец легко. Свободно. Словно ушли сдавливающие цепи с ребер.

— Почему ты раньше не снял фильтры? Ты ведь читал мою записку, знал, как я себя чувствую...

— Мне подобных признаний под двести на год прилетает, — слишком небрежно ответил Астрид. — Мне что, каждого нюхать?

Торе недовольно поджал губы. Захотелось его треснуть с размаху и желательно снова по лицу. За небрежность. За глупые сравнения. Торе не такой, как все. Или ему просто очень хотелось так думать.

— И для всех подрабатывал репетитором? — спросил он ядовито.

— Нет, ты единственный такой тупой попался, — в тон ответил Астрид.

Торе недовольно вскинул брови, а потом плюнул. Действительно, не важно, что там было, и что Астрид о нем думал. Теперь уже все равно. Мерным стуком под ухом билось сердце, и пьянящий запах не сводил с ума, а доставлял теплое блаженство. От мозга к сердцу. И обратно. Как мало потребовалось для излечения гипоксии.

— Хорошо, что ты настойчивый. — Словно извиняясь, Астрид лизнул щеку и прижался лбом к его лбу. — Пусть ты мне приглянулся, я бы никогда не подошел — у меня друга так с кафедры погнали, потому что переспал с каким-то ну очень настойчивым парнем. А раз ты моя пара — значит, можно.

Торе возмущённо закатил глаза, но говорить ничего не стал. Они пара — все теперь можно.

— Как мне теперь к тебе обращаться, сладкий? — Астрид дразнил его. — Впрочем, я настаиваю, чтобы ты стал Пирном.

— Тоже неплохо, — Торе довольно улыбнулся. — Поженимся, заведем детишек? — Из горла вырвался глупый смешок. Торе действительно чувствовал себя совершенно безмозглым.

— Возможно...

Астрид кинул на него короткий взгляд, и в уголке его губ появилась задорная улыбка. Такая маленькая, чуть заметная, но родная до ужаса. Торе завис, разглядывая. С блаженством наслаждаясь. Это ведь первый раз, когда он видел, чтобы Астрид улыбался.

— Сначала сдай мой предмет! — с привычной колкостью усмехнулся Астрид.

* АЦП — Аналого-цифровой преобразователь.

07 августа 2018


End file.
